A Schnee’s Little Brother
by Dakumun
Summary: Her first trip to Beacon. Lets hope nothing goes wrong... Wait he wasn’t suppose to be here!
1. Prologue

**AN - New story means new character. At least for this one, anyways, I just had this idea pop up in my head at night, I know, sounds weird, but I'll write it anyway.**

-]-[-

***Weiss Schnee POV***

Weiss Schnee and heiress to the Schnee, was hoping nothing would go wrong and hoped she made the right choice in coming here. But so far it hasn't been in her favor so far some idiot came running right at me. She looked out of place and too young to even go to beacon. She then ran into Weiss and just before it could get any worse the idiot had the audacity to blow us both up by sneezing!

Oh how I wish I never see her again. But moving onward during our launch I just so happen to be this imbecile _Ruby's_ partner for the rest of the year! And right as soon as I meet her, I then find my innocent, sweet, cute little brother, Alex Schnee.

***Ruby Rose POV***

I just couldn't believe my eyes! A little Weiss right in front of me! He didn't yell at me, no no no, he was talking to me! And he enjoyed it! He was so nice and caring, it kinda hurt when he would offer to protect us but we said no, he looked so sad, but but buuuut I just saw Weiss rub his hair and his mood brighten in no time, in my time of getting to know her I just thought she was just moody girl, of course I still wanted to be her friend but it was going to be hard.

***Alex Schnee POV***

So far my plan was working, I sneaked into one of sissy's bags and she never noticed! Oh the face she will make when she sees me at beacon! She will be so happy! I even managed to bring my weapons, my dust revolver reclamation, packs quite a pack not testing again, and my trusty sword redemption. My family told me that revolvers are pointless because they only have six rounds, but I managed, I became the best sharpshooter in atlas! My sword, like my revolver, can use dust, but the dust is inside of the sword which makes it bothersome to restock, but it compensates with how much it can carry, it can even change into a two handed sword, which makes it twice as awesome!

Anyway, enough of my plan and weapons. I got to meet sissy! But she didn't look as happy as I thought, and started to scold me. I told her why she was here, but she gave me a mean look but then rubbed my hair! I think she was tricking me the entire time but I'm happy she isn't mad!

***Linebreak***

"Al, please promise me you won't get yourself hurt" Weiss Spoke up, leading the group through the forest, trying to reach their goal.

"I won't sissy! I promise, I'll even protect you guy!" Alex responded to Weiss, his voice full of joy and curiosity "I'm big and strong like you too! I'll protect you guys as long as you have!"

"Err Alex, we're strong enough to protect ourselves." Ruby told Alex, while looking at him, but also keeping her guard up for any Grimm.

Alex then looked at Ruby, with a face that screamed really, he even started to cry making puppy dog eyes at the same time. Weiss's big brother sense then started going off, turning around instantly glaring daggers at Ruby. "I-I mean yes! You can protect us, o'knight." Saying the last part comedicly sweating a little.

Alex just managed to hear her before she started to walk slowly, he then turned around wiping his tears jumping on Ruby hugging her as if she meant everything to him, "T-thank you so much Ruby! I love you!"

Before Ruby could block her face to hide her blush Weiss coughed getting their attention, "And what about me Al?"

Alex then stopped hugging Ruby, running over to Weiss and jumping on her, she managed to catch him and spin him in the air, "I love you too sissy!"

Using this chance to look at Ruby ever so smuggly.


	2. Welcome-To-Beacon-Part-1

Walking further into the forest became more bothersome as time went by, at least for Weiss. As the trio walked away Weiss was getting more and more annoyed, stopping in place turning to Ruby, "I will not let you distract me from my-our" Weiss corrected herself and looked towards her brother happily playing on his scroll, "mission be delayed because of you, I swear if we get a bad grad-"

Ruby interrupted her speech by zipping in front of her leaving rose petals behind, "There is no chance I will be delaying anything." Pointing at herself, continuing her statement, "You don't have to worry about me!" She finished her statement, giving Weiss a bright smile. She then zipped up to Weiss's side holding her by the other shoulder, "Your gonna see a new side of me and when I'm done your gonna be like 'woahhh, that Ruby girl is super, mega, really cool and I wanna be her friend.'" Then disappearing in rose petals.

"Woah sissy! Ruby is really cool, did you see that!"

"Ughhh" Weiss groaned to herself ignoring her brothers comment about Ruby, "Ruby where did you go?" Looking around trying to find her but saw multiple red eyes instead, "Uhh Ruby-" she didn't get to finish her question as a small pack of small Beowolves jumping out from the bushes growling at the schnee's.

"Get back sissy! Your brother will protect you!" Weiss didn't even have enough time to look at her brother and say no as he jumped into the small pack, unsheathing his sword from his back and screaming 'For sissy!' at the top of his lungs.

He dodged a swing from the one to his left, ducking under it and while he did that a _click_ was heard and before it could attack again Alex swing his sword summoning ice in a arc in front of him, managing to hit two which made him very satisfied with his training. But before he could marvel at his achievement another beowolf lunged at him successfully knocking him down, trying to bite down on him but his aura protected him from the damage but not the pain. Weiss quickly took action as she saw this, lunging at the Grimm and puncturing it in the head, successfully killing it. Alex took this chance to stand back up next to his sister grinning at her but failed, as he couldn't withstand the pain. Swiping with it's claw Alex then was forced to ignore the pain as another _click _was heard but instead of dust coming out, the sword morphed into a much larger version of itself, with visibly ice covering it, showing Alex was currently using ice. He then flipped the Grimm over using the size of the great sword to help him, he then trapped it's limbs in ice, but before he could fully cover it in ice, Weiss stabbed it straight where the heart was supposed to be killing it but it managed to struggle before dying.

"That dolt, and you, pay attention and don't lose focus on the enemy." Alex nodded putting the great sword behind his back but still holding the handle, dropping into a lower stance. There were only three left 'no biggie me and sissy can handle this' was what he thought before they all choice him as their target sensing greater fear coming from him. Alex pulled his great sword in front of him as an attempt to defend himself, but Weiss got even more angry 'How dare they hurt my brother!' she thought as she jumped onto a glyph she made behind her using it to launch herself at all three Grimm, pointing her rapier forward and somehow piercing all three in a row and skillfully yet elegantly landed on her heels. "And that is how you kill Grimm Al." She said twirling her rapier a bit then putting it back.

"Wow! You're so strong! I'll have to train even harder if I want to protect my loved ones!"

'L-loved ones!?' She thought blushing but shamed her head to get rid of those thoughts, "Let's hurry Al, who knows what trouble that dolt got herself into." Alex nodded running after his sister trying to find Ruby.

Hearing gunshots further up ahead they ran towards it and found ruby surrounding by an even larger pack bumping into Weiss accidentally making her use her fire dust to create a large path of fire, causing the trees to catch fire. "Uhh, are trees suppose to be on firec?" Looking begins them they see Alex pointing at a large forest fire that they started, and choose to run away since they were outnumbered by lagger amounts and the forest was on fire. "H-hey wait for me you two" Alex called out hoping they would stop but they kept running, so he tried to catch up to them.

***Linebreak***

"Ozpin did you see what they just did? Their actions caused the forest to catch on fire!" Glynda Goodwitch shouted pointing at the image of the three running away from the fire, "And that boy, he shouldn't even be here! Let me go get him." She then tried to walk off but Ozpin stopped her

"Don't worry Glynda. It will be fine. And you don't need to worry about Alex Schnee, we will talk to him after this is over.

Glynda visibly calmed down, releasing her stiff shoulders and sighing. "I hope you know what you are dealing with Ozpin."

"I do very much know what I know what I am dealing with Glynda" sipping from his coffee, still starring at the screen, 'I hope you know what you got yourself into Alex' Ozpin thought tapping the screen again to see Yang and Blake walking towards the temples location.

***Linebreak***

"Weiss you don't even know where we're going, right Alex?" Ruby pouted as she kept poking Weiss while Alex was on top of a tree looking for a temple.

"Yes I know where we are going! We're going to the temple!"

"Hey guys I think I found the temple and a blond person close by to it!" Alex shouted pointing at the direction of where the temple was and the blond.

"Did you say blond? I know someone that is blond and she's my sister! Well there's John too but my sister!"

"Ughhh Ruby please don't run away again." She groaned as she walked towards the direction where the temple was.

As they got there they saw Yang and Blake waiting for... something. Yang got up from her rock and ran towards her sister giving her a bear hug. "Oh Ruby! I was so worried, guess I should thank your part...ner." She then looked at Weiss for two full second then back at her sister Ruby, "looks like you got ice queen as your partner." Yang said as she heard a 'hey!' from behind her, "so... who's the guy... or smaller ice queen?"

"Oh oh! That's my new friend Alex! Alex meet Yang, Yang meet Alex!" She chirped as she brought the two closer but didn't realize Alex blushed due to how close he got to someone that showed they're... rack openly, but Yang didn't mess this, has a small mischievous grin made its way up her face.

"So hot stuff. Like what you see?" Yang said pointing her chest towards Alex a bit more than it needed to be. Alex quickly turned to a tomato and looked away silently and pointed his hand out for a handshake.

"M-my n-ame is A-lex Schnee!" He stuttered our turning redder than Ruby's cloak.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing to my little brother!" Weiss shouted walking in between them blocking Yang from Alex, do she doesn't get anymore funny ideas.

Yang didn't falter, but turned around and walked towards the temple entrance. "Sheesh party pooper. Anyway come inside, what we're looking for is inside."


	3. Welcome-To-Beacon-Part-2

Walking in they they saw a multiple pedestals and on top of each pedestal was a chess piece, on the left half of the room the pieces were black in color while on the other half they were gold. Ruby and Jaune both walked towards the gold side, Ruby picked up a knight while Jaune picked up a rook. They both look at each other for a bit and smiled before they ran back out.

"So, Rubes what you get?" Yang asked looking at the chess piece in her hand.

"It's a knight! We just need to reach the finish point before we get a S rank on this mission!" Ruby raiseded her ars up with a smile still on her face.

Weiss just rolled her eyes at her partners antics, "Ruby, we have yet to be on a mission." As those words left her mouth Yang glared at Weiss while Blake just read her book, hoping to stay out of this conversation.

"Yea! My sister is right! But she said yet so I think she knows we will pass!" Jumping into a cheer, happy that his sister knows they will pass.

Ruby was now pumped, she never read in between the lines. This was what it must mean, "your right Alex! Let's go!" She marched away with Alex and leaving a dumbfounded Weiss.

She stomped her feet on the ground, kicking up some dirt, "That's not what I meant Al!" But she couldn't help but smile at her brothers antics. Soon everyone began to follow Ruby to cliff, each pair having their own chess piece. Along the way though they encountered a death stalker, and ran for the cliffs. The death stalker aimed its tail and launched it forward, barely hitting Weiss but managing to trip her.

"Sis!" Alex stopped from his mad dash to the cliffs and ran towards Weiss pulling out his Redemption and blocking a stab from the death stalker, skidding back a few inches. "I'll handle this! Catch up with the others!" He shouted at his sister, pulling out reclamation and shooting two a bullets both having blue tips. As soon as the bullets hit the tip of the tail it instantly froze. Pumping his hand he looked back at his sister, "Alright! That should buy us a few moments Weiss! Run for iiiit!"

Both running back to the cliff dodging branches and stumps. "How much longer before we reach them sis?!" He said jumping over a big rock.

"Not much longer, we probably are their by now."

After dodging more of the obstacles they reached a clearing and saw everyone back together again, arguing. "We should go back! They're probably in danger from who knows what!" Ruby protested, worried for Alex and Weiss.

Weiss rolled her eyes and groaned, "Ughh Ruby, we are fine."walking closer Ruby could now see the Schnee's as her face now looked relieved.

"You made us worried," Ruby said as she looked at the two and gaining various responses, all agreeing, "wethoughtyougothurtorwhoknows-"

Putting her hand over Ruby's mouth interrupting her from her faster than normal talk, "I'm going to you there. We didn't get hurt and we should hurry up before that death stalker reaches us again." Ruby nodded because weiss's hand was still covering her mouth.

Suddenly the group was interrupted from their reunion when they heard a loud screech somewhere in the sky's. Ren, recognizing that noise spoke up, "a nevermore. Be careful." Sneaking to one of the pillars, everyone followed his lead each hiding behind a pillar. They heard another screech before they saw the beast fly into their vision. "Any ideas?"

Yang punched her hands together, activating her weapons, "let's beat it up."

Jaune waved his hands over his face, "w-what!? How are we going to beat up that thing!?" He pointed at the nevermore know resting on top of the cliff.

Nora jumped excitedly waving her hand, "ohhh ohhh! If we can't beat it up, let's smash it!" Ren just grabbed Nora's shoulder and shook his head gaining a pout from her.

Pyrrha being the last to speak suggested and idea, "what if we formulate a plan, where-" as she was interrupted from a deathstalker behind them smashing the trees apart revealing it's now unfrozen tail and a very vengeful feeling and because of the death stalkers commotion the nevermore then saw them swooping into the air swinging it's wings where multiple sharp feathers flew towards them. "Where me, Jaune, Ren, and Nora fight the deathstalker while the rest take care of the nevermore!" She finished her sentence, firing two shoots from her weapon while said people began to attack the deathstalker.

Yang cracked her knuckles, "Finally! Some action!" The nevermore flew down after its initial attack, trying to grab one of them. Yang used her gauntlets to propel herself up to attack it. Ruby slammed her scythe into the ground and began firing rounds and Alex used his semblance to launch himself up to get better angles to shoot, while Weiss used her semblance to protect Yang from her reckless decision.

Alex reloading his revolver and switched his rounds to electricity to maybe knock it down. He used his semblance to boost himself even closer to the nevermore and once he was close enough he would shoot at it's wings. Aiming the revolver and trying not to hit Yang who was just blasting around the nevermore. Once he had a clear opportunity when Yang was now behind the nevermore he took a shot at it's wing hitting it.

"Oh my god I actually hit it! I really am the best marksmen in atlas!" His celebrating was cut short when the nevermore came falling towards him, panicking he jumped off at the right time too as it slammed into the pillar he once stood on crumbling it on top of it.

Weiss, never missing a chance switched to blue dust (ice) and once it hit the ground she used it, successfully entrapping the beast in the rubble and ice.

Turning around the deathstalker was very dead, with a spear in its head and Nora slamming her hammer on top of it causing the spear to fly right through it. Pyrrha picked up her spear and gave a quick glance and the deathstalker before it turned into black mist, floating up into the air.

"Hurrry before any other thing shows up!" Ruby rushed the group, already near the top of the cliff with everyone following suite.

Once everyone reached the top they were greeted with Ozpin and Glynda, "congratulations ruby on being the first on getting up here first," he said sipping from his coffe and then looked at the others, "and congratulations and making it into beacon. Now, let's wait for the rest to show up so we can assign teams.


End file.
